Mr.Swallow
Mr.Swallow Hero Stats Primary Attribute: Intelligence Strength: 25 Agility: 10 Intelligence: 30 Type: Ranged Damage: 63-75 Attack Range: 700 Attacks/sec: 1.3 Move Speed: 280 Strength/level: 2.2 Agility/level: 0.3 Intelligence/level: 4.2 Armor: 5.6 Damage Reduction: 28% Magic Armor: 5.5 Magic Reduction: 25% Skills: Shadowbolt Dark Smile Obesity Summon Dragon ''' ﻿ Hero Information Once a warlock amoungst the Hellbourne army, Mr. Swallow was called upon by the Hellbourne to fight against the Legion mainly for his '''uniqueness. The magic of the warlock is unparalleled and many have fallen to his great power. He is able to limit his foes abilities and shake off incoming attacks, making him a formidable opponent. But a few are able to resist his debilitating attacks only for so long, but the finisher is his ability to summon a dragon to further beat down his enemies. The last sight the victim sees before they die is the ferocious strike from the grim dragon, ending the life of those who stand in his way of victory and those who oppose the Hellbourne. ﻿ Role Mr. Swallow is a tank-based caster that has various abilities that debilitate the enemy. His skills consist of stuns and silences, which cripple the enemy's mobility and casting skills and gives his passive skill gives him high survivability Shadowbolt Mr. Swallow conjures a concentrated bolt of dark energy that inflicts pure damage and periodically stuns the target for a number of times based on the level of this skill. Stuns the target for 0.1 seconds. Level 1 - Deals 90 Pure Damage. Stuns Once. Level 2 - Deals 150 Pure Damage. Stuns Once. Level 3 - Deals 210 Pure Damage. Stuns Twice. Level 4 - Deals 280 Pure Damage. Stuns Twice. Dark Smile Many of the daemons of the Hellbourne are considered terrifying, though the Warlock is regarded as 'creepy'. The Warlock is able to stare down a target enemy and follows up with a smile, silencing the target and causing them to take damage per second. Level 1 - Deals 45 Magic Damage per Second. Lasts for 1.25 Seconds. Level 2 - Deals 50 Magic Damage per Second. Lasts for 1.75 Seconds. Level 3 - Deals 55 Magic Damage per Second. Lasts for 2.25 Seconds. Level 4 - Deals 60 Magic Damage per Second. Lasts for 2.75 Seconds. Obesity The Warlock is renowned on the battlefield for his great size, reducing incoming damage to him, whether it be physical or magical. He then absorbs the attacks to gain charges each time he takes damage and is able to heal himself based on the charges he contains. Heals 15HP per charge. Cooldown is 10 Seconds. Level 1 - Reduces Damage by 3%. Maximum 4 Charges. Level 2 - Reduces Damage by 5%. Maximum 8 Charges. Level 3 - Reduces Damage by 7%. Maximum 12 Charges. Level 4 - Reduces Damage by 9%. Maximum 15 Charges. Summon Dragon The Warlock's final skill is the ability to invoke a shadowy entity, a dragon to attack his enemies with magical damage and stun them, making quick work of them. The dragon acts on its own will and follows the Warlock. Stuns for 0.1 Seconds. Level 1 - Deals 25 Damage each Attack. Attacks Once every 1 Second. Lasts for 20 Seconds. Level 2 - Deals 50 Damage each Attack. Attacks Once every 0.75 Second. Lasts for 25 Seconds. Level 3 - Deals 75 Damage each Attack. Attacks Once every 0.5 Second. Lasts for 30 Seconds.